


Not *That* Drunk

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Brunch, F/F, Fluff, Smut, cuteness, hangovers, so drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: “I wasn’t *that* drunk,”“You were flirting with Tasha,”“Yeah. ‘cause she’s my girlfriend.”“And you cried when she said she wasn’t single.”





	Not *That* Drunk

Patterson entered the restaurant alone, immediately seeking out where Jane had saved a table for their group. After looking for a few moments, she spotted her tattooed friend looking at her phone in a large corner booth. The blonde hastily made her way through the crowded restaurant, and upon reaching the booth, sat down with an “oof” next to Jane. The woman laughed as Patterson proceeded to put her head on the table and her hands over her head. “Hangover?” Jane asked, still stifling laughter. Patterson turned her head to look at Jane, nodded once, then went back to her original position. “That's what I figured,” Jane said, moving closer to Paterson, “You got pretty drunk last night.” At the mention of being drunk, Patterson came out of her hole and cringed a little at the light.

“I wasn’t *that* drunk,” she protested putting on her sunglasses again. 

“You were flirting with Tasha,” Jane responded suppressing another smile.

“Yeah. ‘cause she’s my girlfriend.”

“And you cried when she said she wasn’t single.”

“I was tired! It had been a long day.”

Jane laughs again and scoots closer to Patterson seeing the guys enter the restaurant. As the two men walk closer to the table Patterson sits up groggily and pulls off her sunglasses.   
“Woah what happened to you?” Reade asks with an amused expression. “You beat her up?” Kurt asks Jane, leaning down to kiss her. “Nah,” Jane responds, kissing him back, “she got drunk and now shes hungover.” This wakes up a half asleep Patterson. “I was not that drunk!” she retorts. They all laugh as Tasha walks in the door. “There is no way you weren’t blackout drunk, Patterson,” Reade laughs as Tasha spots them and walks over. “Hey guys,” Tasha says, sitting down next to Patterson. “Mi hermoso cerebro,” she says gently, kissing Patterson on the cheek. “Tasha, tell Patterson how drunk she was last night,” Jane says to Tasha, taking a sip of the water the waiter had brought. Tasha turns to Patterson, smiling gently. “Patterson,” she says quietly, “you were the drunkest I’ve ever seen you and I saw you after you watched Infinity War.” The entire table erupts with laughter and Patterson put her hands over her ears and glares at her friends. “If you’re going to make fun of me at least get me some Aleve,” she says. Another round of laughter takes the table and Tasha kisses her girlfriends cheek. “I love you Patterson,” she laughs. “I love you too,” Patterson mutters, leaning into her girlfriend, “I love you a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr and I thought it was hilarious so I made a semi-awful fic out of it. Sorry


End file.
